1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual bags for french fries and ketchup and more particularly pertains to supporting ketchup in a small bag attached to a larger french fry bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bags for carrying various foods and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, bags for carrying various foods and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying one or more types of food in bags are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,732 to Clein a fold-out carton and blank therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,235 to Roosa discloses a tear panel french fry carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,178 to Eisman discloses a paperboard foldable carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,190 to Morrocco a fast food take out carton with cover.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,975 to Brondyke the design of a french fry holder.
In this respect, the dual bags for french fries and ketchup according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting ketchup in a small bag attached to a larger bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dual bags for french fries and ketchup which can be used for supporting ketchup in a small bag attached to a larger french fry bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.